User blog:Kissmanga/Horseman 3
Info Appearance Umbrellette is tall, with purple eyes and black hair, with a well-trained body, he also has a lot of scars on the back. He usually seen wearing black clothes with an umbrella on his back. Personality Umbrellette is a very laid back, jovial, and generally friendly person. Despite his reputation as a tyrant, he is extremely kind and a pacifist by nature, and only resorts to violence in self-defense . Powers Superhuman Strength: Despite his lean figure, Umbrellette has enough strength to counter the attacks and push back the force that weigght nearly 3500 tons. Superhuman Speed: Umbrellette is extremely fast, as he was capable of countering against the lightspeed attacks including one from behind with little effort. Superhuman Durability: He has immense durability as well as Umbrellette managed to endure the frictional heat of the Sun. Superhuman Agility: He is agile enough change fighting position in mid-air while evading multiple attacks at once. Intuitive Aptitude: Umbrellette can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. He can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *''Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. *''Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. *Scientific Prowess'' - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *''Ability Intuition'' - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows him to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *''Anatomical Intuition'' (Bodily Intuition) - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *''Chemical Intuition'' - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *''Craft Improvisation'' - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *''Escape Intuition'' - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *''Fighting Instinct ''- ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *''Intuitive Perception'' - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *''Limit Intuition'' - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *''Mathematical Intuition'' - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *''Mechanical Intuition'' - understanding of mechanics and electronic, He can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *''Medical Intuition'' - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *''Physics Intuition'' - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. Midori can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *''Pressure Point Intuition'' - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *''Sickness Intuition ''- to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *''Survival Intuition'' - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. Ability Mastering: '''Umbrellette has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation '''Radiation Immunity: Umbrellette is completely immune to radiation and its effects. *Take less damage from radiation-based attacks. *Survive the fallout of a nuclear explosion. *Immune to effects of radiation, such as getting cancer as well as genetic mutations Control Immunity: Umbrellette is immune to any and all forms of control and subordination manipulation. *Immunity to all Mind Control Powers. Unbreakable Body: Umbrellette possesses unusually resilient body that is impervious to any harm or damage. *Skin Hardening *Supernatural Durability Abilities War Embodiment ''': Umbrellette is the embodiment of war. He can cause war, utterly obliterate the enemy with destruction and devastating means. He can even controls rage, inflicts pain, and can make others' lives miserable by rendering them homeless or taking away their loved ones. *Absolute Condition *Combat Manipulation **Combat Empowerment **Combat Perception *Death Empowerment *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat/Absolute Combat *Feral Mind *Life-Force Absorption **Life-Force Constructs *Nigh Omniscience - Over war *Object Manipulation - Of objects related to war **Armor Manipulation **Weapon Manipulation *Power Bestowal *Rage Manipulation **Anger Empowerment **Rage Inducement *War Manipulation **War Empowerment **War Inducement *Combat Embodiment *Violence Embodiment '''Attraction & Repulsion Control: Umbrellette can create, shape and manipulate the forces of attraction and repulsion, including physical forces such as electromagnetism and gravity, emotional, social, economic forces, etc. *Attraction & Repulsion *Electricity Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Life Repulsion *Love Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Social Magnetism **Social Attraction **Social Repulsion Oikonomíakinesis: Umbrellette can manipulate the economic system includes the production, distribution or trade, and consumption of any kind of goods and services by everyone around the world, which can be individuals, businesses, organizations, or governments. Thus he can even control the creation and transactions of any economical activities and currency. *Business Intuition *Golden Rule *Monetary Manipulation **Coin Manipulation **Monetary Empowerment **Poverty Inducement *System Manipulation **Law Manipulation Fundamental Force Manipulation: Umbrellette is able to manipulate the four interactive forces of Strong Force, Weak Force,Electromagnetism and Gravity all in one. *Electromagnetism Manipulation **Atomic Manipulation **EM Spectrum Manipulation **Matter Manipulation **Molecular Manipulation **Quantum Manipulation **Subatomic Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation **Astronomical Object Manipulation **Gravitational Singularity Generation **Space-Time Distortion **Weight Manipulation **Wormhole Creation *Strong Force Manipulation **Collision Inducement **Electric Field Negation **Elemental Transmutation **Matter Creation **Nuclear Manipulation *Weak Force Manipulation **Disassembly **Electro-Weak Force Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Microwave Emission **Radiation Manipulation **Zero-Point Energy Manipulation War Empowerment ''': Umbrellette becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by war and all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. *Anger Empowerment *Combat Empowerment *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Condition **Invulnerability **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance *Killing Empowerment '''War (Red Horsemen): '''Umbrellette can acquire the devastating and apocalyptic powers of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *Blood Manipulation *Combustion Inducement *Divine Combat *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Invulnerability *One-Man Army *Rage Inducement *War Embodiment *War Manipulation *Violence Inducement Equipment '''Umbrella-X768: Umbrellette main weapon is the Umbrella-X768, a high tech umbrella that is able to be used as a sword, shield, energy weapon, radar, grappling hook or parachute should the need arise. It can even create an electromagnetic field capable of redirecting bullets. Backpack v3: Umbrellette wears a backpack that consists of the main backpack that he wears and the varying number of parts that are likely electromagnetically connected to the rest of the backpack, making a pair of wings that allows Umbrellette to participate in aerial combat. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts